Battered, Blue, And Brilliant
by The Book Guru
Summary: A girl, left to die on a now desolate planet, gets a ticket to see the Universe with an odd man called the Doctor. But there is something...not right. She sees visions of these eyes, eyes of the bluest blue. What does this mean? Enveloped in the ghost of her past, she and the Doctor travel about in the miraculous TARDIS to save civilizations and planets in a Universe at war.
1. Chapter 1

_My mind is a machine, ticking away like a broken clock. The thoughts and information get stuck every so often. It jolts and rattles like a sticky record player. Images and streams of data dash before my eyes. Prickles of pain shoot across my entire body. One image lasts longer than the others, blue eyes. They're the eyes of the bluest blue. They're so cold and menacing that my lungs don't function. I'm drowning, drowning in a vacuum, my mind being ripped apart in an infinite amount of directions. The fragments are sucked in the vacuum and implode._

My eyes shoot open and my lungs strain and draw in black air, air full of soot. My vision is blurred by tears. My eye lid itches and I realize it is cut and swollen. I gaze up into a cloudy dreary sky and normalize my breathing. Flakes of ash sprinkle down like black snow. My hands are spread flat on the cold, rocky ground. I dig my nails in the earth and drag my hands closer to my sides. Sandy dirt is collected in my hand. I raise my hand above my face and let the sand slip through my knuckles and onto my neck. A chilling wind howls and blows the blackened sand into my eyes. My eye lid burns and I am unable to see. I try to sit up to clear my vision but a searing pain erupts on my left side. It feels like I am being shot with a machine gun over and over. I collapse.

"Left side, two broken ribs, maybe a tear in the skin, possibly caused by a fall…" I murmur.

My voice croaks out of my mouth and the words hardly sound like a language. I don't know why I'm talking aloud. Probably to make myself seem clever, even though there is no one to show off to. Suddenly I black out. Nothing. Blackness. I force my swollen eye lid open. I am greeted by suffering. I try to yelp, but no sound comes out. My heart stops and speeds up at an irregular rate.

"I am dying," I think. "I will die."

My spine is contracting. Every muscle in my body tenses. Through my squinted eyes, the grey sky turns scarlet. There is no sound, though my head is ringing. My heartbeat pounds like a drum and quiets to nothing but a pulse. This is it. I'm dying. I will die. A shadow creeps across the sky and my vision fades. But my heart doesn't stop, neither does the pain. The shadow isn't the fading of the world around me, something is above me. I lurch my head upward. It is a man, a man with eyes. I hate eyes. They scare me. This must be a fetcher to gather my soul. I truly am dead.

"I'm ready," I hoarsely whisper.

"Ready for what?" his voice rings in the tone of curiosity. "It looks like you need a doctor, my dear. And I have arrived, and not a moment too soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Confused. In pain and confused. Though, what do I care, I'm about to die. The stranger above me bends down as if to touch me. Adrenaline kicks in. This man is going to hurt me. He is going to make me suffer more, push me to my breaking point, and leaving me to die. I recoil and snarl and growl like a wounded animal. The man withdraws quickly and eyes me with great concern.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Whatever harmed you is gone now," he says in a soothing tone. "You can trust me. I'm the Doctor."

He hovers over me for a few minutes, looking at me with _those _eyes. I look back through them and see the whole of creation, everything that ever is, ever was, and everything to be. Young and ancient, they are indescribable. My head begins the pounding again, over and over and over. I have to clench my eyes shut and the throbbing.

I force my eyelids, well eyelid, open once more. My left eye that is cut and swollen doesn't open to my command. There is warmth all around me. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm in someone's arms, in _his _arms. My temples are buzzing. No, it's not my head this time. It's a stick-scanner-thing-of-sorts. The man is clutching me tightly on the rocky ground and scanning me with a glowing wand. It makes a zipping noise of a high frequency. It is a deep shade of black satin and emanating a soft purple light. He stares at it intensely and is unaware that I have regain consciousness. Too weak to protest, I relax into his strong grip. As the process goes on, I begin to feel considerable better and some of the throbbing in my head ceases. My broken ribs no longer ache.

"There," the man smiles down at me, satisfied. "All fixed up...for the most part."

He gently lays me back on the black sandy ground. He steps back giving me some air. I waste no time. I scramble to my feet. I frantically kick up dust and scrape the palms of my pale hands on the gravelly rocks below me.

My heart begins pounding from my sudden movement. The stabbing pain begins in my heart. My legs feel like lead and water. I strain to keep them moving. I look down at my shabby brown boots moving. Suddenly, my feet look to be moving backwards, then sideways, and now front ways. I look ahead at the desolate landscape. The golden light of the sun bursts forth from behind the mountains. The rays break through the dark fog like needles and cast warmth onto my clammy face. The mountains in the distance begin to move to the top of my vision. The whole world is spinning. My brain whirls and a sickness spreads from my head to my stomach. I try to push on, but my body can't handle it anymore. I slow my pace and clutch my head with my left hand and brace my stomach with my right. I spit up a bit. I would have thrown up, but there is nothing in my stomach. My feet give way and I collapse to the ground. I don't feel the pain from the impact over my existing toil.

I lay there for a second, clenching my eyes shut. I hear the distant pitter-patter of heavy boots jogging closer to where I am resting. The noise grows closer until it stops right above me and accidently kicks a little dirt into my matted hair.

"Now then," the voice takes a breath. "All my work of healing only to have you scampering off and reinjure yourself."

He scolds me like an animal that has disobeyed commands. I want to rip out his throat to silence him. The last thing I need for my head is racket.

"Now will you just sit still and let me help?!" he says frustratingly.

He takes my silence as a yes and approaches me with his scanner. The man kneels and scoops me up in his strong and secure arms. He wears a loose long sleeved smock that is colored a dark dull orange. I relax a bit more and he tenses to hold the dead weight.

"Let's bring you to shelter," he murmurs.

I lift my eyelid and look up at his face. The stranger is not looking at me, but scanning the empty surrounding. His wrinkled face contracts with a look of familiarity and then slips into a look of sorrow. His grey curly hair stands on its own. This; along with his eyes, make him look alien and out of this world. But what is this world? Where am I at? What is this place? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Who am I? My brain snaps. I feel the ghost of cold metal in my hand. I look at my limp hands and see traces of blood, but is it only mine?

The man stands with effort and turns. He slowly marches on back to the way we came. His strides are like a ship, drifting back and forth. I let my eyes droop. And I remember no more.


End file.
